


Candy Cane

by reinadefuego



Category: DCU (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Community: trope_bingo, F/F, Trope Bingo Round 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Diana could be the next member of their band, or the overenthusiastic audience member who attended every single performance and was always waiting by the doors for autographs.Written for Trope Bingo Round 10: AU: Band.





	Candy Cane

"I like it," Diana said, nodding along as she listened to Etta's demo. It needed some backing vocals, but she couldn’t complain about the song itself. Albeit their band was more Jem and the Holograms than Spice Girls or S Club 7 (Etta said so at least, and Diana trusted she knew what she was talking about), she had a feeling they'd go far with the right manager. "I can't believe I never asked if you could—"

Etta shrugged. It wasn't like she went around campus advertising that she was in a small girls-only punk rock band. Some things she just kept private. Diana wasn't the pushy invasive type either. At no point in the last two years of their relationship had they played twenty questions and forced the other to expose themself. If they wanted to talk, they talked, or they didn't.

"Mum made me take lessons when I was a kid," Etta explained, "but I only lasted half a year."

Stretched out on Etta's bed with her feet propped up against the wall and her head resting on the edge of the bed, she tapped her toes lightly against the bricks till the song was over then passed the phone back to Etta. "Have you picked a name yet? For the band, I mean."

They'd tossed some names around in jest but nothing ever stuck. Introducing themselves by saying 'this is us' to an empty room and proceeding to play probably didn't help either, Etta thought. Every time she got close to dealing with her public speaking issues, she wound up taking two steps backwards and putting her defensive walls in place once more.

"Nah. We're just having fun, y'know." The band wasn't serious. It was just her, Artemis, Pamela, Kate Kane, and Harley (Pamela's new girlfriend of a month) mucking around in Kate's dad's garage. "You should come along one night," Etta offered, "it might help having an audience."

Diana rolled onto her stomach and rested her head in Etta's lap, reaching up to idly play with her opal necklace. Her legs were still warm from laying in the sun's path, and Diana had a feeling that if she wrapped herself around Etta like a blanket she'd find the rest of her body was just as warm. "I could play the tambourine, or a set of bells."

Well, Etta admitted, Diana was kinda good at shaking her arse. If they attached bells to one of her skirts, she could be the next member of their band, or the overenthusiastic audience member who attended every single performance and was always waiting by the doors for autographs.

"Candy Cane!" The door of their room shook with each impact of Harley's fist. For someone who looked so small, Etta was continuously surprised by just how strong Harley was (and how well she could wield that baseball bat.) "It's time to go! Batwoman's being cranky today so we gotta hurry."

"Well? Are you just going to sit there or do I have to carry you myself?" Diana said. She pushed herself into an upright position, slid an arm under Etta's legs, and gave her her very best authoritarian look. "Don't make me count to three, Etta."

"Be there in a second, Harley," Etta shouted. She looked at Diana, crossed her arms, and gave her best Valley Girl-esque pout. _Two can play at this game, Diana Prince._ "I don't think my legs are functioning today."

A moment later, Diana scooped her up, and instead of verbal taunts she resorted to kisses. On her nose, her forehead, wherever Diana could reach she left a trace of red lipstick till Etta seemed positively drunk on the attention. "Harley, would you mind opening the door? I've got my hands full!"

"Aww," Harley flung the door open and squealed at the sight of Etta curled up in Diana's arms like a very comfortable marshmallow. All soft and squishy and ready to be toasted and eaten. "You know, you two are the perfect couple."

"Aren't they?" Kate teased from her position at the end of the corridor. "Now can we all please get in the damn car before the engine gets fried?"


End file.
